All I Know
by Numanife
Summary: The only competition I'll ever take part in is a spelling bee, or a math competition. Definitely not a tennis one, though. RyomaOC
1. Important things

**All I know**

**Important Things  
**

by

**Numanife (Kat)**

Okay this is a request from NerdyPassionLoves

Thanks and Enjoy!!

* * *

Ryoma hung his racket holder on his slim shoulder, looking straight ahead to his homeroom. Why am I admiring him? He's one of those tennis jocks, yuck. I never liked tennis, or any sport, for that manner. Plus, he's like a mindless droid.

Hey, that kid's chewing gum in school! That's not aloud! I ran over and began to yell at him when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and looked up at Momoshiro-sempai, whom has failed to realize that I'm class president. And I can enforce school rules if I so please.

After telling him to go back to his homeroom and do something productive with his time, I walked past Ryuzaki-san, smiling slightly. She was a sweet girl, and stayed in line. I pushed my glasses up with my middle finger and finished attendance for sensei, before he got back from his duties.

I only needed my glasses on for reading, and even then, they aren't that important, but I keep them on, just in case.

I heard some one mumble "Made made dane," behind me, and I twitched, then turned to look at Echizen-san. Jerk, well, whatever, I don't care, I happen to be having a perfectly good day so far. Not something a simple minded tennis jock could ever ruin.

I walked to the front of the class, setting the clipboard on sensei's desk, then, pushed my crimson bangs out of my eyes. the rest of it, which was pulled back into a low pony tail, stayed on my shoulder gently. I clipped my bangs back into place on the side of my head, and organized my things as I waited for class to start. I heard the door open and I looked up, but just let them drop when I saw Fuji-san walking into the classroom.

I got up and walked towards him, stopping behind him, as he looked around, "Yes, Fuji-san?"

"Hello, Kyra-chan, where's your sensei?"He asked with that empty smile. "You don't have to call me Fuji, you know, we've known each other forever."

I rolled my eyes, "He's off doing duties, if you must know. Why?" I asked back, wishing I could smack that less-than-half-hearted smile off his egoist face. Sadist moron.

"I was asked to give this to him," He answered and kept that weird smile. He handed me a small slip with my name off it. Principal's office! What for?

"Very well, then, carry on," I mumbled then pushed past him, heading towards the office. I probably was getting a reward or something. I've always had a clean record.

I stepped into the doorway and looked up at the principal. He smiled and motioned me in. My feet shifted until I got to the seat in front of his desk.

"Now, Kyra-san, I understand that your class president, but maybe you should think of joining a club. Like something physically active. I know you have been the greatest in gym in the past, so, maybe you should to get more active." He explained. Being my uncle and all, that meant, join an active club, or no more laptop. Or something like that.

"Yes, sir. What do you have in mind?" I asked, knowing he had already thought of something, being the evil man he was.

"Well, that Ryoma Echizen is in your class. Maybe he could teach you some tennis, and you can join the tennis club. " I froze at this statement *cough*command*cough*. My uncle had this weird mind control power where he would smile and say something, and mean the other. Fuji-san is almost the exact same way.

I sighed and got up, fixing my skirt. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Why not something else? You know I hate tennis." I mumbled. He looked at me and smiled. I got the message quickly, and left.

Why couldn't he have talked to me about that before, like when we got home?

I went back into my classroom and sat down, pulling my book onto my desk. This is going to be a long year.

After classes, and went towards Tomoka-san and Ryuzaki-san. "Excuse me?"

Tomoka-san looked up from the GL magazine and smiles, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you could.... teach me some tennis..." I looked away and the whole room went quiet. I looked around and sighed, frowning slightly. "Forget it!" I said and left.

I don't need a tennis mentor. I'll do it myself.

I pulled the storage closet door open and pulled out a racket and ball. This shouldn't be too hard. I mean how hard is it to hit a ball back and forth.

I got to the back wall of the school and took a deep breath in. I hit the ball under hand and it bounced off this wall. I went to hit it again and missed.

Why am I doing this? Why do I care? I could be studying.

I turned the corner and began to walk by the courts. I stopped and looked at them, playing happily. Inui-sempai pulling out his concoction he calls 'Inui Juice'. Gross, but effective, I guess. I looked at the courts and saw Echizen-san and Momo-sempai playing a tennis match. The way Echizen chased the ball, the way he smashed it, was amazing.

I shook my head and began to walk off, losing interest fast.

The only competition I'll ever take part in is a spelling bee, or a math competition.

Defiantly not a tennis one, though.

* * *

**Okay, Here's my RyoOC story. Chapter two will be out soon. Review and alert or w/e :)**


	2. Forced Memories

**All I Know**

**forced memories  
**

by

**Numanife ( Kat)**

**A/N Sorry for being late. juggling life around, can only do one chapter at a time.**

**BTW this chapter can get upsetting. You have been warned.  
**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, it's Kyra. I don't want detention!" Momoshiro laughed at his joke. I rolled my eyes and went over to Ryoma.

"Please, teach me tennis," I spat. He looked at me after drinking some Ponta.

"Don't want to," He muttered.

I froze, "Come one! Please, for a classmate." I resorted to begging. My uncle really scared me last night when he told me if I didn't join a club, I'd get kicked off as the class president.

He took another drink and then looked at me, handing me his racket.

"What in blaises is this for!" I said rather loudly, not really knowing how to respond to his actions.

"Tennis, now, go do fifty swings." he muttered.I dropped my jaw.

He had to be joking. FIFTY swings! I don't even know how to swing! What's his problem.

"Made made dane," He muttered. Oh I hate him. I hate tennis! He's such a jerk!

I threw the racket to the ground, "Forget I even asked!"

I turned to walk off but I felt someone behind me, pulling me back, and placing a racket in my hand. I felt my body being tugged around until my knees were bent and my arms were straight out in front of me.

"Swings," He muttered coldly in my ear and let go, beginning to lie down on the bench. I sighed and started swings, as I used to watch on T.V.

_"Mommy!MOMMY! He's on t.v.! That one great man from last year tournament!" I laughed and clapped my hand, watching a sharp man on t.v. easily crush another on t.v._

_"That's great, hunny. I have to go to work, so don't stay up to late." She told me._

_"Yes ma'am!"I shouted, keeping my eyes on on the large man with his hair pulled back in a pony tail. His eyes were as sharp as he was. I sighed as he did a split step and then smashed. When it was his turn to serve, he did a twist serve, which amazed me to the fullest content. His movements were attention drawing, and his smirk made me smile. _

I'm not that little girl, anymore. I don't get excited at the sight of amazing movements. I'm not that naive, and I'm certainly not that, well, childish. I finished the swings and felt a burning sensation in my arms and sides.

"Go home, meet me here tomorrow at ten." He got up, took his racket, and headed home.

I hate him, so much.

---

It was nearly midnight, and I was out for a walk, to cool off some steam. My arm shook in nervous fashion, causing me to look around. I heard snickering and whispering. The glasses on my frightened face were slightly sliding off. I looked around and turned around to run. I felt arms grab me, tossed me around a bit, and threw me down, knocking my glasses across the cold pavement.

I went to yell when somebody pulled tape over my mouth, and a bandanna over my wet eyes. I was practically defenseless now, judging from the fact the when I went to hit them, they grabbed my arms and slammed my chest into the ground, tying my hands so tight that I couldn't feel them. I could hear loud laughter, in a girlish tone, and then two different snickers from boys, but only barely, because my heart pounded so loud, I could hear it in my ears.

"Now who's the boss?" I could hear one boy yell, then something kicked me. I felt someone sit on my back, then place thier hands gently on my head as I sobbed softly. So gentle, then slammed my forehead into the ground harshly. I felt the pain sting my head like someone was pulling my face into a fire. Whatever light I could barely see before slowly sank out like something drifting away the sea. The last thing that happened before I gave out was another slam to the ground.

---

I woke up in the morning in an unfamiliar room. People surrounded me worriedly, and I didn't know a single one of them. Where am I? Who are they? I'm confused... I'm scared...

I felt a burning sensation from my torso up to my head. I saw men in white coats come in, saying things like, "She can go home now, but she'll have to come back daily for check ups."

I felt tears swell as one woman hugged me worriedly, "What's the matter hunny? Does it hurt? Do you need pain killers?"

"Pain killers? Who are you?" I yelled a bit loudly. I face heated as I felt some more burning.

"Who amI? But, hun, I'm your mom!" She yelled, tears swelled. Her hair was red, like mine, and her smile was sweet and sincere."Oh my gosh! Don't tell me you don't remember me!"

"I...Don't" I responded, slightly scared that I should know this woman.

"Come on, maybe taking you home will refresh your memories!"

---

I got 'home' and walking into 'my room'. Sure, I know what these things are, but I don't see how they are mine. When did I ever get straight A's on a report card. I'm a little frightened, and worried. Everyone around was trying to get my memories back, when I don't even know what memories they are talking about. Maybe I should sleep on it.


	3. Dating?

**All I Know**

**Dating?**

**by**

**Numanife**

**A/N It's late, but it's here!!! I like this chapter, 's cute.  
**

**

* * *

**I finally relearned my daily routines and my personality, although, I didn't like it. It was like someone was telling me who I am. And that just won't do. Was I really that mean? Did I dislike the world THAT much? To be so cold hearted, pushing the smallest thing away. Well, I guess the accident cleared my page! I'm restarting!

After several hours of convincing my parents to let me out alone, I slipped out the door into the warm sunlight. The way the sun hit my face was refreshing. I began to walk around, renewing my familiarity with the town and playgrounds. I saw some tennis courts and smiled happily. After awhile, I becoming to become confused why one boy keeps glaring at me across the court. What did I do?

A tall, rather frightening, boy came over to me in a happy manner, "Kyra! You look happy!" He smiled. How does he know me? Are we friends? Is he teasing me? "What, no 'Go away, momo-senpai, or I'll give you detention!'?" He asked, confused.

I'm just as confused, though. I felt my head start to sting, "I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked, placing my hand over the cuts on the back of my head. The front of my head was covered by my hair smoothly.

He froze, and I felt some people stare. I felt helpless and people were starting to freak me out. I got so scared and then I heard whispers and snickers paying noisily in my mind. "Momoshiro Takeshi..... You yelled at me yesterday, I cracked a joke...." He muttered and froze again when he realized I was being serious, "You really... don't... remember?"

I shook my head quickly as my eyebrows scrunched together. He dropped his jaw at me and then motioned the boy who was glaring at me over. I stopped, dead in my tracks, when I saw him. Backing up warily, I looked at him nervously. My eyes locked with him, but he lazily shook the graze.

"You ditched.." he muttered, obviously not caring what I did.

"Ditched what?" I asked in even more confusion.

"You asked him to teach you tennis." Momo explained, staring in disbelief.

"I did?" I looked up at him in question.

"YES!" He yelled, making me flinch.

"Hey loser, you're scaring her... She has amnesia." A scarier looking boy explained, looking at 'momo' in anger.

"How do you know?" He asked loudly.

"What other explanation is there. She's talking to you, isn't she?" He muttered coldly, before taking a drink of water.

"Wow..." I stared at the snake-like boy. He hissed cautiously. I turned my head, looking at him, "Why do you hiss?"

He looked up, sort of wide eyes. It kinda scared me. He sighed and hissed again. I giggled.

Then, everything stopped, as if my giggle could freeze time. I looked around then my eyes dropped, "What?" I spat. Is it not normal for a girl to giggle? Jeez, these boys, they all are all kind of weird...

"That's not normal..." a red hair boy said in disbelief.

"What isn't?" I questioned, totally confused. I say Momo flash a smirk.

"Nothing, it seems you got your personality back!" He patted my shoulder,"By the way, since you don't remember, we're best friends!"

"Me too!" The red haired boy rose his hand with a giant smile.

"And you always play tennis with us!" Momo held out a thumbs up and I nodded in content. I smiled happily and looked at Ryoma.

"And him?" I asked Momo.

"That's your boyfriend!" Momo and the red head explained, enjoying 'flashbacks' I guess.

"Oh I... WAIT WHAT?" My eyes widened.

"Momo-senpai!" The boy yelled at him angrily.

"Eiji, Fuji, aren't they dating?" Momo flashed a smile and they smiled back.

"Definitely! Ryoma always walks you home everyday and sometimes buys you a Ponta!" They said in unison. Wow, I can't remember my own boyfriend. Well, at least he's not a nerd, in fact he's pretty hot.

Ryoma looked at them in anger, then looked at me. It seemed like he was glaring at me. "Are you sure..." I muttered to Momo.

"Of course he's not! Your dating me me, Satoshi Horio!" A freaky boy with a uni-brow told me. To be honest, he scares me.

I clung to Ryoma, "I think I'll go with the other story, thanks!" I laughed nervously. I felt Ryoma slip out of my grip and begin to walk off.

I looked at Momo in confusion, and he shrugged. I looked at Ryoma and looked beyond him. My eyes widened and my legs shook. I heard laughter, making me back up warily.

_I could hear loud laughter, in a girlish tone, and then two different snickers from boys, but only barely, because my heart pounded so loud, I could hear it in my ears._

One boy looked in my direction and snickered, and I ran for it. I don't know why, I just did. I heard Momo and Eiji scream my name, but I kept running, not paying any attention to my friends. To be honest, I couldn't explain it myself. My ponytail flopped in every direction and my bangs got in the way of my view. I bit my lip and hoped to get anywhere, anywhere but here. I felt an arm grab me.

_I looked around and turned around to run. I felt arms grab me, tossed me around a bit, and threw me down, knocking my glasses across the cold pavement._

I screamed as loud as I cold until I heard Momo and Eiji soothing me. I opened my eyes and looked around to see Momo, Eiji, Ryoma, and Fuji.I dighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked.

"I..." I stopped myself for moment to think, "I don't know..."

"Then why were you running?" Eiji asked loudly.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I yelled and put my hands over my forehead, moving my bangs. I went on my knees and bent over, feeling my head sting unsteadily.I felt a soft pat on my head. Looking up, my bangs swept out of my face as I looked at Fuji. They all gasped and stared. I turned my head a little. My head began to sting like it was on fire and a hazy thought came.

_I felt someone sit on my back, then place thier hands gently on my head as I sobbed softly. So gentle, then slammed my forehead into the ground harshly. I felt the pain sting my head like someone was pulling my face into a fire._

I clenched my teeth and Eiji helped me up. Momo grabbed my wrist, making me flinch, and pushed my hair out of my face again. He stopped for a moment, thinking to himself silently, and backed away, letting go gently.

"Ryoma, you can walk her home now," Momo said to him, trying to act cool.

So, what kind of memories are these?


	4. Naive

**All I know**

**Naive**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N I'm glad people like my story!!! To be honest I've never been the biggest Ryoma fan, so I'm impressed.**

* * *

It's been a week since people have been saying we are dating. He doesn't talk much, but he's a nice guy. I can tell. I haven't had those awful flashbacks (are they flashbacks?) the whole week. I think it's Ryoma, because I'm happiest around him. My parents seem happy with my improvement (that's how they worded it. I don't know what they mean, though)

I can't find my hair back, so I'm going to see Ryoma practice with my hair down. I don't ever do that, according to my mother. I always have it up in a ponytail. But now it's down and it feels weird. My crimson red hair was thick and straight until it hit the bottom, where it curled slightly. It made me seem girly and kinda weak. With the curl, it reached my chest and had a soft bounce to it. I shrugged it off, putting my glasses on, then slipped on a hoodie and shorts.

After getting all ready, I hopped onto my bike and rode towards Seigaku, which is twenty minutes away on bike.

**!Ryoma's P.O.V.!**

Momo's slightly annoying lie didn't bother me in the least.

"Come on, Ryoma, I'm doing you a favor. You like her, don't you? You should be happy!" Momo exclaims to me happily.

I peeked over at him. What good does it do? They forced her to think we were dating and 'madly' in love. That's not what I wanted. He's got a long way to go, "Made Made Dane..."

Momo flushed, but his face brightened when his new best friend came on her bike, looking different than usual. Her hair is down, it looks nice....

She ran over, waving enthusiastically. Momo patted her head and told her how cute looked with her hair down, which annoyed me a little. She came over to me and hugged me again, "Have fun at practice!" She smiles at me with insane excitement. I tried to smile a little and managed a compliment out before going to practice, trying to drain the (annoyingly) cute girl.

**!Kyra's P.O.V!**

Ryoma, though hides it, is a super sweet guy, and I get excited every time I see him. He makes me happy and that's all I care about. It sounds selfish, but I like him, even if it's unrequited. But it shouldn't (and I don't think is...) be. He glowed with pride as he played Kaidoh-senpai, making cocky and disrespectful remarks every now and again.

I feel strongly for him, so why, why is something not right here...

---

Practice ended quickly and Ryoma bought me a ponta like usual (?). He looked at me, with his cold and unreadable expression plastered on his face.

"You know..." he muttered softly, which surprised me, because Ryoma doesn't really talk much, "It's not true..."

"What?" I looked him in shock, "What's not true?"

"This..." He paused, then continued, "We weren't dating before..." No, he's lying... No, he's not, I can tell. Then... Momo-chan lied, Eiji lied, everyone lied... to that mean... he doesn't like me? Is this unrequited feelings?... Did he lie, as well, when he said he liked me on the phone last night?

It felt like someone was burning my on the inside and replaced my lungs with fire. But I smiled, forcing back the mixed and confused thoughts," I get it. I'll go then..."

With that, I ran, I ran as fast and vigourisly as I could. I could hear Ryoma's voice, faintly, calling my name. Almost as if he was an angel, and if I turned back to hug him, he'd already be gone. My glasses slipped off my nose, falling onto concrete, but I kept running, running until I was standing in front of an empty alley. I turned my head, my happiness slashed out with the knife I call the truth, and felt a burning I hadn't felt since before me and Ryoma hung out all the time. My head burned in unision with my heart and the feelings in my hands were lost. The just fell limp. I heard the chuckles of three people.

The feelings in my hands regained, and the horrid memories were replaced by flashbacks before the accident (I think).

_"Hey, it's Kyra. I don't want detention!" Momoshiro laughed at his joke. I rolled my eyes and went over to Ryoma._

_"Please, teach me tennis," I spat. He looked at me after drinking some Ponta._

_"Don't want to," He muttered._

_I froze, "Come one! Please, for a classmate." I resorted to begging. My uncle really scared me last night when he told me if I didn't join a club, I'd get kicked off as the class president._

_He took another drink and then looked at me, handing me his racket._

_"What in blaises is this for!" I said rather loudly, not really knowing how to respond to his actions._

_"Tennis, now, go do fifty swings." he muttered.I dropped my jaw._

_He had to be joking. FIFTY swings! I don't even know how to swing! What's his problem._

_"Made made dane," He muttered. Oh I hate him. I hate tennis! He's such a jerk!_

_I threw the racket to the ground, "Forget I even asked!"_

Is that how we were before? Was that our relationship? I felt a cold chill and a different memory brushed past;

_I went back into my classroom and sat down, pulling my book onto my desk. This is going to be a long year._

_After classes, and went towards Tomoka-san and Ryuzaki-san. "Excuse me?"_

_Tomoka-san looked up from the GL magazine and smiles, "Yeah?"_

_"I was wondering if you could.... teach me some tennis..." I looked away and the whole room went quiet. I looked around and sighed, frowning slightly. "Forget it!" I said and left._

_I don't need a tennis mentor. I'll do it myself._

_I pulled the storage closet door open and pulled out a racket and ball. This shouldn't be too hard. I mean how hard is it to hit a ball back and forth._

_I got to the back wall of the school and took a deep breath in. I hit the ball under hand and it bounced off this wall. I went to hit it again and missed._

_Why am I doing this? Why do I care? I could be studying._

What's wrong with me? How could I be so mean, so cold... That's when it hit me, what Eiji said when I giggled;

_"That's not normal..."_

Why? Is that why they lied? So why? Why did Ryoma play along? Did he wish to toy with my feelings? Or take advantage of my weak appearance? Did he pretend to be sweet, did he pretend to care? Were Momo and Eiji really my best friends? ...

Why am I so naive...?


	5. I love you

**All I know**

**I love you**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N Yes, I got the idea of a make up song from NerdyPassionLoves, an awesome cool and well awesome writer/friend. Thanks! This series IS NOT OVER!!!!**

* * *

**!Ryoma's P.o.V.!**

Summer vacation has started, and Kyra hasn't came to see me in a week. I miss it, really. I loved it when she got worried when I fell, or laughed at my emotions (or lack of). I miss getting annoyed at her for stepping on the court and smacking me for using tennis for hurting people (aka my twist serve). I feel like crap, really. No one every made me feel the way she did.

Momo looked at me with a troubled glance. The whole team was disturbed. Because, let's face it, Kyra was precious to all of us, yes, even Tezuka-senpai. Even he misses her (even though he refuses to admit it and avoids the subject all the time)Tonight, we are having a small party at Momo's place, but it won't be as fun, because we're so bummed out.

---

We started the party, but as I thought, it wasn't that fun. But, fortunately, Eiji saved the day.

"Oi,Ochibi!" He looked at me, trying to cheer everyone up with some kind of idea, "Kyra's into music now-a-days right? Well I have an idea!"

---

We got to her house and I pointed to her window, where the curtains were shut tight, but the light was on and her shadow shuffled in a troubled manner. Momo and Eiji smiled, then Tezuka and Kaidoh patted my back for good luck.

**!Kyra's P.O.V.!**

I paced back and forth, wishing I could see Ryoma and my friends. Or at least, the people who fooled me into thinking I was. I heard something outside and music starting, with a high pitched voice.

_**Lonely im still lonely,  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
For my owwnnn  
Im so lonely,**_

I opened the window and the light began to shine off his face, giving him an angelic appearance.

_**  
Yo, this one here goes out to all my players out there man ya know  
got to have one good girl whose always been there like ya  
Know took all the bullshit then one day she cant take it no more  
and decides to leave**__**. Yeah...  
**_

I felt a tear roll down my flustered face.

_**I woke up in the middle of the night and I noticed my girl wasn't  
by my side, could a sworn I was dreamin, for her I was  
Feenin, so I had a take a little ride, back tracking ova these  
few years, trying to figure out what I do to make it go bad, cuz  
Ever since my girl left me, my whole life came crashin and  
**_

I felt more drop, filled with guiltiness and remorse. He looked at me and smiled.

_**Im so lonely (so lonely),  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl**_

_**Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl**_

_**Cant believe I had a girl like you and I just let you walk right  
outta my life, after all I put u through u still stuck  
Around and stayed by my side, what really hurt me is I broke  
ur heart, baby you were a good girl and I had no right, I  
Really wanna make things right, cuz without u in my life girl  
**_

I love him. I know I do. But he lied to me.

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody to call my own)  
For my own (to call my own) girl**_

_**I'm so lonely (so lonely)  
I'm mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl**_

_**Been all about the world ain't neva met a girl that can take the  
things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come where you would get up  
and run and I would be out chasing u  
Cuz aint nowhere in the globe id rather be, aint noone in the  
globe id rather see then the girl of my dreams that made me  
Be so happy but now so lonely**  
_

I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. You did did something that can be forgiven. I LOVE YOU!

_**So lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own)**_

_**Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girrll**_

_**Never thought that id be alone, I didnt hope you'd be gone  
this long, I jus want u to call my phone, so stop playing girl  
and  
Come on home (come on home), baby girl I didn't mean to  
shout, I want me and you to work it out, I never wished Id ever  
Hurt my baby, and its drivin me crazy cuz...**_

I'm sorry.... I'm sorry... We can work it out everything will be okay.

_**Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
FOr my own (to call my own)**_

_**Im so lonely (so lonely)  
Im mr. Lonely (mr. Lonely)  
I have nobody (I have nobody)  
For my own (to call my own) girl**_

_**Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, (so lonely),  
Mr. Lonely, so lonely  
So lonely, so lonely, (so lonely), Mr. Lonely**_

I wanted to jump out the window, into his arms, and almost as if he read my mind, he approached the window, and held up his arms, motioning me to come dow. I crawled onto the window seal and jumped down, falling into his strong arms, I weeped on his shoulder, whispering "I'm sorry" over and over. I didn't want this to happen. And he didn't either, that's why he told me, that's why didn't lie to me anymore. He stopped lying, and so did eveyone else. This is my fault.

"I love you, Kyra..." He whispered into my ear with his cold breathe. I looked at him, and he had that solemn expression he always did. And I love it.

"I love you, too..." I hugged him tighter. And with that he slipped out of my arms and left...

My mysterious, kind, sweet, solemn, unreadable Ryoma Echizen. Thank you...


	6. Pain Love

**All I Know**

**Pain / Love  
**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N PLOT CHANGE!!! YAY!!!! CONFLICT CHANGE !!!! YAY!!!! I LOVE CHANGES THEY KEEP THINGS INTERESTING. KAT-CHAN IS A GOOD GIRL!!!!**

**

* * *

**I was sitting on a bench with Ryoma, listening to music and leaning my head on his chest. He nonchalantly pet my head and stared off into the horizon. The light shined on his face so magnificently lately, giving his just the right afternoon glow. The slightly smile was even amazing, though a normal girl would have never seen it. Now it is damp and cool, yet the sun was still shining and we haven't fought since last month. It was hard to get into a fight with Ryoma because he's so laid back. It's like he just care that the world is passing by his perfect, sharp eyes.

It was perfect. Too bad it would end. He has been telling me about a 'friend' from America that was coming to live in Japan.

Ryoma stopped petting my head and shifted his eyes towards me, as if he had finally gotten to think straight and had to tell or ask me something. That's when I noticed a sad looking American girl. I pulled the ear buds out instantly and looked into his eyes, noticing the hint of sadness or anger. Then, he got up, lightly pushing me off him. I supported myself with an arm as he looked down at me. Then, he looked behind him, at the gentle looking American girl, and back at me.

"I'm sorry, Kat-chan, but..." He paused shifting his eyes towards the brunette girl that was almost in tears and then continued, " I think I have to let you go. For the sake of my... real love" I froze for a moment, letting the harsh words sink into me. I got up for a moment, shifting my eyes to the girl, then to him. I sighed for a moment and next, I gracefully left hiding my true feelings towards to the situation. I knew it was coming yet, as soon as I turned the corner and was out of the sight of my beloved, I ran as fast as I could. I could feel the wind push past me, cold and lonely.

I got to a large school with letters on the front that read Hyotei. I stepped in, looking around at the boys and girls leaving the area after thier practice or something. I began to faintly remember the jerks in the area. The girls looked at me like I was an orphan, probably because I'm still in my Seigaku uniform, and boys looked at me like I was a peace of meat. I rolled my eyes and looked around some more.

I finally reached a classroom, one filled with people's writing projects. Reading the poems, I quickly reminded myself that they probably got thier maids or something to do this beautiful work. All except one, one with exquisite handwriting and top notch vocabulary. It was about the old Hyotei, I guess, when this Atobe Keigo man wasn't around. I smiled softly. This girl's heart was spilled into this work, I can tell being a writer myself.

The door opened and two boys stepped in and noticed me examining the lovely work put onto the wall. The seemed to smile and walk over, one putting thier hand on my arm in this disgustingly fake manner. The other put his hand on my left cheek, pulling my face in his direction. I felt fear strike through my heart as they spoke words that I couldn't make out because I was too petrified. My eyes widened and I tried to back up but the other boy had a firm grip on my arm. That same guy slammed me into a the wall behind us. I couldn't fight back because, one, they had my arms and, two, because I was too scared. My legs were beginning to give out as everything began to fade black. The last thing I saw was that perverted smirk.

---

I woke up on a soft velvet couch, with a silver haired boy seated in a chair beside of me. There were several more people, but he was the first one I saw. I blinked and got up, only to realize that the shirt place delicately around my bare shoulders wasn't mine. I felt a pain sting through my back and arms.

I heard one boy begin to speak to me, "So, what are you doing at Hyotei?" I turned to see a blue haired male that seemed oddly familiar. "Hm, Kyra-chan?"

My eyes widened and turned my head, "How do you know me?" I asked. I heard the small red head begin to laugh, hard.

"Your own cousin doesn't remember you!!!!" He yelled and laughed more.

"C-c-cousin?" I paused, "You must be on my mother's side. I'm sorry. There was this accident, you see, and I ended up with amnesia."

"Oh yeah, Oshitari-san, you were terrible close with her!" The boy said again, rubbing salt in his wound, "She wasn't even told about you!"

"Oshitari.... Oshitari...." I repeated, trrying to remember. I remember two Oshitari's, "Oshitari.... Kenya or Yuushi?"

"Yuushi" Oshitari told me. I stopped and looked at him. A random flashback came up:

_"Yuushi-chan, I got straight A's again!" I yelled, hugging the egoistic blue haired boy. He chuckled._

_"That's great, Kyra-chan"_

_"Yuushi-chan's good at tennis, right? Can you do something for me? I want you to become better then the legendary samurai Nanjirou~!" I smiled, "I know you can do it! Yuushi-chan can do anything!"_

"YUUSHI-CHAN!!!" I yelled, tackling him. Everyone stared as he patted my head and chuckled. "Why are you wearing those rediculas glasses? You have perfect vision!"

He laughed a little before I snatched them off his face, and threw them somewhere. He froze, then looked at me like I was insane for a moment, but gave up because he knew he wouldn't win.


	7. FINAL! Mistaken

**All I Know **

**FINAL Mistaken**

**by**

**Numanife ( Kat )**

**A/N I'm switching to Naruto, so I'll be ending this. I'm trying to make this one as long as I can! :D That's not really long sorry! I love you all for reviewing and such~! Please, if your a fan like myself, read my Akatsuki fanfictions~! Thanks~!  
**

* * *

It's not like I didn't miss that cute blue haired boy... no, man... I just need time alone. And so, I'm walking alone at midnight, hoping I was alone once more. I didn't want to be mauled like I had been in previous events. I heard Ryoma's soothing voice speaking in English (which I am heavily fluent in), "I love you too, Candy, I missed you a lot"

"I see you found someone to ease your pain," Candy smiled.

"Well, I didn't think it was fair, because I loved you first" he mutter in their tight embrace.

"I'm glad you chose me"

I nearly choked, feeling the warm tears from before drip from my face. The night wind blew past, pushing my tears around. I could taste the bitter drops on my tongue. Time seemed to freeze. I couldn't move my legs, and for a spilt second, I wished that someone can to finish what they had started when they hurt me. I wished that when Ryoma Echizen came to mind, I could once again scoff at the tennis jock, and not feel one bit for the cold boy. But when I saw them put their foreheads together, I imagined myself as her. I could see me and him together like we were earlier that week. I could still hear that beautiful song he sang me outside my window and could feel the presure of the point where he caught me. I could remember the pain I went through because of the lies. I could see the look on our faces when Momo said we were going out. I blinked, taking in the new image to my barrage of memories. The new pain that will surely never go away. The hate of myself for not being to say that I hated the boy hugging the American girl.

My legs finally moved, pushing me away from the scene, and made me speed down the road. My eyes were shut tight so I couldn't suffer any longer, but couldn't get the stinging image out of my stinging head. The pain of the pavement hitting my head started to come back as I kept running. I ran until I reached Tezuka's house, where I knocked softly. A large elderly man opened the door drowsily and looked at me. I knew I was still crying, but I need someone. Someone of my family, my comfort, my support. The man seemed to understand and went to get Tezuka.

Tezuka came down and saw my damp face, his face showed a bit of confusion. He took me to the couch and I hugged him, sobbing into his hard chest. He patted my head silently as I gripped the back of his shirt unconsciously. I dug my face deeper and yelled a little. The image kept replaying mercilessly in my tortured head. I felt Tezuka lay me down gently on the couch and pulled blanket up onto my legs. I didn't let go so he just let me cry a little while longer. He may seem mean or heartless but Tezuka is the one I turn to when I need to cry with someone without people trying to cheer me up. I hate it sometimes. Tezuka never does that, he lets me whine and cry until I couldn't anymore, then when I was finished, he asked what happened. He was patient, he waited calmly. He never panicked.

I woke up on his couch, covered my a soft blanket. I got up and looked around. It looked about nine in the morning. I heard Tezuka walk downstairs when the doorbell rang, opening it calmly. I silently stood up, walking towards Tezuka. "Tezuka-aniki?" I peeked from behind Tezuka and saw the face of the EXACT person who brought me here.

**!Ryoma's P.O.V.!**

What is Kyra doing here. When I got a good look at her, her eyes were swollen, her face was red and wet, and she wrapped in one of Tezuka's warm blankets. She looked miserable, and when she looked at me, I could feel her eyes pierce through me unknowingly. She attempted to smile, but it shook a little and she covered her face with her soft red hair. The hair I used to run my fingers through and smell after she had a shower. He could still remember her juicy green apple shampoo. She also happened to be the reason I came here.

Tezuka looked over at her and noticed tears rimming her cooled eyes. He patted her back and led her to the couch, where she laid back down, and pet her head with a slight smile. He went back over and looked at me then sighed, stepping outside and shutting the door.

"When did she get here?" I couldn't help but ask.

"About midnight last night, when she cried in my shirt until about four in the morning" he muttered, obviously forcing his loss of sleep on me.

**!Kyra's P.O.V.!**

I'm just being a bother to Tezuka-aniki. I shouldn't be here. I got up, dropping the soothing blanket on the couch and folding it with a smile. I placed a note on it that said Thank you and opened a window. I escaped out the back and went home, where I opened my laptop calmly. Eiji and Momo sent me a few messages, all of which asked how me and Ryoma were going. I sighed and laid down, putting my face in my pillow. Horrible.

---

I woke up and sighed. It was Friday night by now. By now, the karaoke that me and Ryoma were supposed to go to had started. I got dressed and froze at a sudden thought. I still want to go!

I silently cursed myself before walking into the small cafe where a girl was singing at weird pitches. Wow, she sucks. I saw Ryoma and Candy in the corner seat, where we used to sit, and scowled a little. I signed up, hoping no one noticed me yet.

I heard my name being called and I tugged on my skirt and pulled up my striped stockings. Then fixed my black vest that was over a black white shirt. And finally I put my white head band on that had a black rose tilted on the side of it.

I stepped up and saw Ryoma's shocked face.

**_"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?  
Where's the great white Hercules to fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what i need_**

**_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life_**

**_Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasies  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman to sweep me off my feet_**

**_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life_**

**_I the mountains neath the heavens above  
Out where the lightning strikes the sea  
I can swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
and the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood_**

**_I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night  
he's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast  
and gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light  
He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life"_**

I smiled and bowed as the people clapped and went wild. I think I did good, I guess. I stepped off the stag and sat down and got hot chocolate, absorbing the compliments people gave me generously. One man even offered to pay for my next hot chocolate. About five guys slipped me their numbers and others flashed pretty smiles. The girls swarmed to sit with me and talked happily. The attention drew my mind away from the ivy haired heart breaker across the room.

---

I got home smiling, meeting new friends all over the place. They were all so kind and the men were so generous. My smile didn't fade when I slept calmly.

I was awoken by loud yelling. I looked out the window and saw the yelling coming from the park. I climbed out the window and ran to the park. There was Ryoma and Candy, fighting.

"LOOK! IT'S DONE! THE FEELING DIED!" Ryoma yelled, being out of the ordinary because I've never EVER seen him like this.

"AND YOU REALLY THINK THAT THING IS GOING TO TAKE YOU BACK!" She shouted in his face. He froze and she continued, "Or did you forget that you left her for me! She probably HATES you! She thinks you TRASH! An IDIOT! Where are you going to go for comfort? Your Captain? Please!"

I couldn't stand this any longer. She doesn't know me. I ran in and slapped her as hard as I could. I really couldn't help it. I hate how she talked about me!

"Kyra!" Ryoma shouted in surprise.

"Don't you EVER talk to Ryoma like that!" I froze at my words. That's not right! I don't care about him! I don! I... I.... oh shut up....

She got up and glared at me, but I pulled out a switchblade and she ran as fast as she could. I put away and sighed, turning to look at Ryoma. Before I could tell him that I didn't care about him, he pulled me into a warm embrace. I could feel my cheeks heat up and eyes began to pour again.

"I hate you, you know" I let out between sobs, "How do you always get me to come back?" I hugged him softly. He's not off the hook, but I almost forgive the big jerk. Okay, little jerk. Only because I love him, not because I'm not mad anymore. Because I am. I'm still SUPER mad! I'll keep that to myself for a little while, though.


End file.
